A series of One-Shots
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: These are a series of One-Shots. Mostly alternate scenes from Movies or TV shows or scenes from Movies or TV Shows that will include some other characters.
1. Harry Potter, District 7 One-Shot

**Just a little alternate Elevator scene from Hunger Games Catching Fire. It just popped up in my head and never left me alone**

* * *

He follows the three as they enter the elevator, he says to two of them "you guys look amazing"

"thank you" says the girl known as Katniss Everdean. He turns and as he starts taking out the pieces holding up his Raven Black Hair that is Emerald green for most of his pony tail and taking off his bracelets, he says "my stylist is such an idiot, District 7, lumber, trees, ugh ! I'd love to stick my axe in her face" he then says to Peeta Mellark not facing him of course "so, what do you think ? now that the whole world wants to sleep with you ?"

Katniss scoffs and says "I don't think the whole world..."

"I wasn't talking to you" he says turning to face Katniss.

"OK" mutters Katniss

He then asks Peeta "will you unzip ?" he moves his hair and turns his back to Peeta who replies "yeah" getting a look from Katniss and he unzips the outfit. He sighs and starts to strip out of the outfit, he gets his arms out of the outfit with his chest is revealed before he pulls it down completely, as he does this Katniss has the same look she did when Peeta unzipped the outfit, Peeta is looking right at him as is Haymitch but Peeta is having a hard time controlling his body. He stands in the elevator naked, he winks at Peeta and Haymitch before the elevator doors open and he leaves saying "thanks, let's do it again sometime"

"thank you" says Haymitch before he says "Harry Potter, District 7" Peeta leaves the elevator as the door close making Haymitch chuckle and Katniss gets an even more annoyed look.

* * *

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE FROM IT OR LEAVE IT AS IT IS ?**


	2. Alternative L'chaim scene from Big Bang

**This is an alternative Big Bang Theory scene with the characters changed. This is the scene where Sheldon sings L'chaim.**

 **Carlos as Sheldon**

 **Harry Hook as Penny**

 **Hadrian (Harry) Potter as Leonard**

 **(this is no way connected to one of my new stories that I'll be posting soon, it's called The Immortal Charmed Ones, or something to that description)**

* * *

In a resturant, Carlos DeVil sits in front of a keyboard, he plays it as he sings "to life, to life, l'chaim

L'chaim, l'chaim, to life.

Life has a way of amusing us, blessing and bruising us, drinking l'chaim to life... fwa" Carlos drinks some of his drink. At the Bar Hadrian Potter is watching Carlos as Harry Hook watches from behind the bar, Hadrian says to Harry "I don't believe it" he then asks him "what's gotten into him ?"

"oh, maybe a couple of virgin Cuba Libres that turned out to be kind of slutty" replies Harry, he shows Hadrian the bottle of alcohol, holding it up, as he says slutty shaking it a bit as they listen to Carlos singing in the background. Hadrian looks shocked and asks smiling "you didn't ?" with a little chuckle

"hey, you do your experiments, I do mine" The two laugh, Hadrian turns back to watch Carlos as he sings "die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die"

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE-SHOT**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	3. The Prison scene from Shrek 3

**This is just the** **Prison scene from Shrek 3 With different characters from different fandoms.**

 **OK, Here's the list of characters that each of the characters are playing:**

 **Fiona/Harry Potter.**

 **Snow White/Cordelia Chase (the Buffyverse)**

 **Sleeping Beauty/Felicity Smoak (the Arrowverse).**

 **Cinderella/Margaery Tyrell (Game of Thrones).**

 **Puss in Donkey's body/Jesse (the Buffyverse).**

 **Donkey is Puss' body/Xander (the Buffyverse).**

 **Queen Lillian/Lady Olenna Tyrell (Game of Thrones).**

 **Doris the Ugly Stepsister/Andrea (the Walking Dead)**

 **In this version Harry has four guys instead of Fiona's one guy.**

* * *

"where's Daryl, Roy, Connor and Robb ?" Harry Potter asks Xander Harris in his best friend, Jesse's body.

"Joffery's got them and he plans on killing them tonight in front of the whole kingdom" replies Xander making Harry gasp before he says to everyone else "all right, everyone, we need a way out now"

"you're right" says Cordelia Chase before she says to the two behind her "ladies, assume the position!" The three get into different positions, Margaery Tyrell is sitting down waiting, Cordelia Chase is laying down with her eyes closed and Felicity Smoak is standing pretending to be sleeping.

"what are you doing ?" Harry asks the three.

"waiting to be rescued" replies Felicity before going back to pretending to be asleep.

"you have got to be kidding me" exclaims Harry Potter. Cordelia gets up and asks "what do you expect us to do ?" she then says "we're just four..." she dismisses Andrea who looks offended as she continues to say "I mean, super-hot princesses" she motions to Xander and Jesse "two circus freaks" she motions to Harry "a pregnant Neko" she then motions to Lady Ollena Tyrell "and an old lady"

"hmm, excuse me, old lady coming through" says Olenna as she heads towards the wall, she yells "hee-yah" as she does this she leans her head back before she smacks it into the wall, causing it to break. Everyone is shocked with comments of "wow" and whoa" filling the room before Margaery exclaims "grandmother"

"well, you didn't think you got your fighting skills from your father, did you ?" asks Olenna.

"umm, excuse me" says Cordelia gaining Olenna's attention before she says "I think there's still one more" pointing at the wall.

"hmm" she walks over, she smacks the wall with her head, breaking it with a "hee-yahh" like the first one but this time she's a little dazed and is mumbling a bit, Harry says to her "why don't you just lie down ?" Olenna walks away to lay down, once the older woman is laying down Harry turns to everyone and says "OK, everyone. from here on out... we're going to take care of business ourselves" The three 'princesses' look at each other before turning to Harry with a fierce look. Cordelia rips the sleeves off her dress to reveal a tattoo that says 'Doyle' in the middle of a heart. Felicity rips the bottom off her dress. Olenna uses Cordelia's lipstick to draw war paint. Margaery is turning her shoes into weapons for her to throw. Andrea take off her bra to be burned by one of the girls before Harry, Olenna, Cordelia, Felicity and Margaery places their hands together followed by Jesse, Xander and Andrea.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE ONE-SHOT.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NOW CAN ANYONE IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF CORDELIA CHASE, THE QUEEN OF SUNNYDALE EVER MET OLENNA, THE QUEEN OF THORNS.**

 **I ACTUALLY WOULD LIKE TO READ A FIC WHERE THE TWO QUEENS MEET AND TAKE ON CERSEI LANNISTER, TAKE HER DOWN WITH THEIR SHARP TONGUES. MHAHAHA. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE A FIC LIKE THAT ? PLEASE.**


End file.
